Feels Like Home to Me
by butterflykisses89
Summary: Alice has a vision, will it come true? Or will she spend the rest of her life wishing for the dark haired little girl and the blonde haired man?


**_I was finally able to finish something. I have been working on two stories, but I want to make sure they are completed before I post them. I hope you enjoy this, I feel it is far better than the other story I wrote. _**

**_Disclaimer: I have not now, nor will I ever own Twilight or the characters, all of which belong to Stephenie Meyer_**

One Shot- Feels Like Home to Me

I was standing in the kitchen, originally headed in the direction of the platters left covered on the counter, staring into nothing when I heard a soft child-like voice calling "Mommy!" I stared, my eyes glazed over, not paying attention to anything but the child running in my direction. The image was beautiful, yet slightly unclear. I could see a small child running towards me, smiling with purpose. Tears began to form in my eyes, pouring down my face, as I knew this dream which was so genuine, seemed so far fetched.

In the middle of enjoying the beauty of the child, a gentle voice to my left pulled me out of the dream- like state I was in, back to the cold truth of reality, a tugging on my shirt sleeve started to ensnare my full attention. "Alice, are you okay?" I looked at the woman across from me dazed, my mouth replying with a slow "Huh?" Esme the woman I had come to love not only as my boss but a mother was staring over the counter top with a look of concern. Bella was to my left, standing beside me having been close enough to pull on my sleeve, also had a face full of worry. While I stood there, a low throbbing began at my temples. My face was, I'm sure, a site, make-up running, and a dazed smile on my lips. I turned and with a polite gesture, moved toward the bathroom, down the hall. "Excuse me," was the only coherent thing I uttered. On arriving to the bathroom, the pressure on my head increased dramatically, but in a home in which no one fully knew of my delicate nature, I knew that I would not be able to give way to the pain without privacy.

I closed the door gently and locking it behind me for good measure. My arms shaking, I rested my hands against the linoleum counter, leaning over the sink, succumbing to the vision that I wished I would be able to look upon sometime in my life. The pain eased as the shadows of the future took hold of me in a vice-like grip. My eyes were still leaking the tears of joy, my mouth holding in the sobs that were trying to force their way from my lips. My arms were shaking as I held on and enjoyed the vision of what may never come.

_I was in a living room, a child of around the age of six sitting neatly on the floor surrounded by toys. At my entrance she looked up, startled, but suddenly ecstatic of my apparent return. The child was in a sundress and flats, but shockingly for me that is not what drew my attention. It was the short bouncing jet-black curls that flew behind her trying to keep up with her hurried speed through the living room. It was the radiant joy that was in her eyes and smile as she ran into my extended arms. Her eyes were sparkling with innocence only a child could procure. As I held her in my arms I could feel her warmth, validating her very real nature. _In reality I was weeping at the purity of this child. She was beauty and innocence, as well as young and pure. But most importantly, she was my own! _My eyes remained on hers as I took in her gentle, sweet face. Her eyes too remained on me, curiosity sparking in those giant blue orbs of hers. A quiet chuckle startled me away from looking the beauty in my arms. And what would have been anger at forcing me to look away from such a sight was immediately removed as I looked upon the man before me. He was tall (although that didn't mean much comparatively) and lean, but not a sickly thin, for his muscles were easily seen under his grey t-shirt. He was wearing khaki- camo shorts that ended at the knee and barefoot. I looked once more at his face taken aback at the beauty that was there on his chiseled features. He had blonde hair that was cut very short- in what appeared to be a buzz cut. As I glanced down just slightly, I glanced at his eyes which captured mine taking my breath away. His eyes held my own, holding nothing but love and adoration, almost as if I were the only thing that mattered most in his world. Recognition dawned as I looked once more at the girl in my arms, oh those beautiful eyes…that clearly meant that the man casually seated on the sofa to our left, looking over his shoulder at two of us, with his legs sprawled out before him, was this child's father. _I gasped loudly, taking in a necessary shuddering breath at this sight. I had been alone for so long that I was hard for me to imagine a man that was meant for me, a family that I could call my own; a _**home**_. _"Mommy, what's wrong?"_ Asked the young girl from my vision, _her features were confused and smushed together on her face, creating a rather adorable pout of befuddlement. I chuckled quietly at her face and answered her question, "This is the vision I had so many years ago. Of my daughter" as 'the other me' said this she brushed her nose with the child's' "Of my husband," I looked at the man before me whose eyes were bright with love and whose smile was gentle and understanding. "Of my home." Not meaning at all the house that surrounded us, but the two people in her/my world that meant the most to her/me. _

I was pulled out of the vision with a vacuum-like suction, wishing beyond anything that I could stay with those two wonderful people of my intended future. Behind me, I was suddenly made aware of a worried tapping on the bathroom door. I looked into the mirror and found a most unbecoming site before me. I grabbed the tissue that sat decoratively atop the counter and began removing the evidence of my break down.  
>"Alice, please, is everything alright?"<p>

Bella, sweet Bella. Her voice called out to me with genuine concern. She knew partly of my visions, but did not fully comprehend them, as I had not given her the full explanation. The two of us had only been friends for a short while, having moved in next door to one another, and I feared sharing my full secret, expecting the lashing out and hatred that so many others had displayed. Yet, so far, she seemed to take my prior knowledge of things well.

"Yes, Bella I am quite alright," I spoke with semi-false enthusiasm. But, Bella being Bella did not fall for this. "Alice please let me in, I'm worried!"

I unlocked the door, with a loud click and allowed one of my few friends, enter the small bathroom. She closed the door behind her, all the while looking into my face to find an assurance I could not at the current time, give.

"What happened? You seemed like you completely blanked out. Esme noticed and was very worried when you didn't respond at first, until I tugged on your shirt." It was clear nothing got by these two. I sighed. _Do I trust her? What if she hates me? I don't want to lose her as a friend?_ During my internal struggle, she looked upon my face, waiting patiently for a response.

"Bella, it's…it's hard to…explain. I can't tell you completely, mainly because it's caused problems for me in the past, but it is also difficult for anyone to believe me to begin with." I was beginning to babble, and the look she gave, although was patient, she could tell too. I breathed in the surrounding air deeply, calming my nerves once more. "I…"

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me Alice. As long as you are okay? That's all I'm worried about. But just know, you can trust me."

I smiled gratefully, wondering how I came to be so blessed to know this wonderfully decent human being. She smiled wide and helped me finish cleaning up.

A few moments later, we rejoined the Bridal shower that was taking place for one of my coworkers and apartment neighbors. Esme gave me a worried glance, to which I simply smiled and nodded in her direction. She gave a motherly smile in return; then reverted her attention to the future bride Irina. The girls around her were gushing over the items that would help build her new life with Laurent, a French photographer, who had only moved to the states a few years before. He and Irina hit things off quickly and were soon dating.

Bella, Irina, Tanya, Kate, Esme and I as well as some other nameless faces in the group all worked for a local magazine company. Bella was the fact checker, as well as covering more of the serious articles for the magazine. Irina covered relationships. Tanya wrote articles about beauty aspects. Kate was the 'Special Interests' writer, covering everything from athletics for women to trendy club events. Esme was the Editor and Chief, making sure that everything was 'just-so' throughout the magazine. This aspect of her job is probably what helped her develop her amazing interior design skills. I covered everything under the 'fashion' title, from trends, to the latest run-way shows. It was a job I enjoyed, especially under Esme. I had known Esme for a long time. She had even helped get me my job. She has always been like a mother to me, as mine died years ago when I was just a toddler. When Bella moved in next door to me, it was only natural that we became friends, and that Esme take another 'child' under her wing, also providing a position for Bella. Rosalie, a blonde who was currently sitting in the corner of the room, a look of indifference on her features, was a model that met Irina during a shoot and the two became friends. So much so that Rosalie would not model for any other photographer, but Irina.

The last gift was opened and we all drifted into separate areas snacking on foods, talking with the bride, talking amongst each other, or observing the presents at a closer distance. I went over to the snack table and grabbed a small plate, piling on crackers and fruit, as my energy was drained from the vision.

I could not stop thinking about the vision all during the rest of the shower. I would try to focus, but then a moment later blue eyes would be staring back at me. I stood off to the side, staring into nothing when a pair of blue eyes came into my vision. I gasped aloud coming back to reality, and then noticed the eyes belonged to Rosalie, who had bent over to stare into my face, clearly trying to gain my attention. She stood back and with a look of confusion asked, "You okay?"

My eyes fluttered, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I zoned out and you simply startled me that's all. But I couldn't help but notice, you have _beautiful_ blue eyes."  
>She looked slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly and responded with a simple 'thanks'<p>

"So I haven't seen you in a while, how's life? What is the latest on the fashion market?" Rose began at small talk.

"Oh you know not much has changed since your trip to Morocco. As for the latest, why would I need to tell you, you are probably more knowledgeable about that then I am, being a model and all- you're the one that wears the new latest trends." I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes at my comment, which we both knew had some validity, but she was showing her 'caring' side by even bothering to ask. Even though I was listening, I couldn't get my mind off of her eyes, they were so striking, and the same electric blue as _his._ "So Rose, you have a brother don't you?" I remembered vaguely that she mentioned a sibling in an interview with the magazine.

Her suspicion was evident in her eyes, "Yes, why?'  
>"Oh just curious. You don't talk about him much; do the two of you get along?"<p>

"Like any normal siblings I suppose, sometimes we do, sometimes we don't, that's just the way it goes I guess." I nodded at her appraisal, even though I had no experience in the matter, being an only child. I continued a decent amount of questioning about her family, without arousing any further suspicion.

When the party came to a close, Bella and I hopped into her car, a sleek black Honda Accord. It wasn't her first choice, she told me once, but it was reliable and it 'blended in like her', which is when I immediately became irate, arguing with her. But she would hear none of it, and I have made it my side mission to make her see since. We drove away from Esme's gorgeous home, back to our apartment a short distance away. The ride home was quiet, except for the relaxing sounds of Debussy. I usually preferred to listen to something slightly more exciting, but today I was rather appreciative to the soothing notes.

Only till we pulled into the parking lot of our apartment, did Bella utter a noise.  
>"Okay, now I <em>know<em> something is wrong or on your mind, not only did you not comment on the music choice, but you didn't change the station." I froze in my seat, knowing I was caught. One eyebrow rose, giving her a serious cross look, that didn't suit well for Bella. I also learned from being her friend that you couldn't sidetrack her, easily, and I just wasn't in the mood or had the energy to try.

I sighed, "Can we talk about it upstairs?" I said to my legs. She nodded gently and exited her side of the car. She led us up the stairs and directed her steps toward her apartment. That was fine with me, if I needed an escape; I only lived right across the way.

We entered, she dropped her keys, and my feet led me to the comfortable looking brown leather couch in the center of her home. Esme had designed her apartment as well as mine. But where as mine was contemporary, Bella's looked like something Snow White would live in, a comfy cottage home, with deep woodsy colors and a dash of deep reds and purples thrown in. She had a leather couch, a dark wooden rocking chair, and two different lounge chairs in the corner by the window. The entertainment center was deep brown that held a TV, and tons of books lining the shelves. A soft, beautifully intricate carpet, lined the deep stained wood flooring.

I took my eye off the surroundings and looked to my left to find Bella sitting sideways, with a patient look on her face, waiting for me to begin.

"I can see the future," I stated, why beat around the bush?

Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows raised high. A range of emotions then took over her eyes, landing on a suspicious confusion. "Huh?"

"I have visions of the future." I stated again, once more finding comfort in _not_ looking at her.

"Like what?"

"Um, well I saw you decide to move here for one thing, but I see lots of other things as well. I am always so confident when turning in my assignments, because I can look ahead and see what her reaction would be…" I trailed off at the end having let myself get carried away.

Silence followed. I looked briefly to my left and saw Bella's mind racing. Before she could say anything, a vision took over. I allowed it to swallow me whole and delved into the future, the near future it became apparent. My grin grew to twice its size and I turned to Bella and bounced on her with a hug of joy. "Oh thank you Bella! You don't know how worried I've been about this!" Her startled nature was apparent.

"But I didn't even…oh! You _saw _my reaction?"

I sat back into my side of the couch and replied with an enthusiastic nod.  
>"Hm" was her intrigued reply. "Okay, well, is that what happened today? What did you see?" I smiled at her clear understanding and piecing together the puzzle pieces and dove into a detailed description of what I 'saw'.<p>

"And I have a feeling it might be Rose's brother."  
>"What makes you say that?" she asked, which led me into a recounting of my conversation with Rosalie. She nodded in acceptance, "Well how do you plan on finding out if this <em>is<em> that guy from your…vision?"

She stumped me, "I haven't thought that far ahead I guess."  
>She smiled, "Well it looks like you have something else you can plan. What now?"<br>"How about-

"If you say shopping, I might just strangle you."  
>"Hey, I'm supposed to be the psychic one!"<p>

We dissolved into girlish laughter.

***  
>The next few days were spent in constant pondering about the way I should go about meeting Rose's brother. I was desperate to know if he was the one. Now that Bella knew completely, I consulted her continuously for advice. "Alice, I've told you before, I'm not the person you should be asking. I know <em>nothing<em> about relationships. I have only had one boyfriend," she stated emphasizing with one finger raised. I sighed. I had no idea where to even begin, "Perhaps you should start by getting to know Rosalie better and perhaps you can meet her brother later on," Bella answered my aloud musings. "You're a _genius _Bella!" "And that's why they pay me the big bucks!" she stated in jest, resulting in laughter.

At work the next day I went to converse with Irina to see when Rose would be around. "Oh she is scheduled for a shoot at two, so you can see her then, is everything okay?"  
>"Oh, yeah! I just wanted to see if she wanted to hang out with Bella and I some night- just us single gals you know?" Irina chuckled, and acknowledged her understanding. It was a fact that Bella, I, and quite recently Rosalie, where the only girls within our small group that were currently single. Most of the girls were either married, engaged, or in a relationship of some kind. This was the only legitimate excuse I could create on the fly that would not raise flags. I knew that Rosalie was not a particularly easily social person, choosing her friends carefully. I also knew that now that I had created this unplanned event, I would have to coax Bella into going, which would take some serious groveling.<p>

I began planning. I looked online and found outfits for Bella and myself, so I would not have to worry about dragging Bella through the mall (how that girl could work for a fashion magazine and _not_ enjoy fashion was _beyond_ me). For Bella, who I knew looked stunning in blue, I found a strapless sweetheart neckline dress that stopped at mid- thigh, long enough for her not to complain, and dazzled with simplistic rouched style stitching embedded with jewels. It was simplistic, yes, but I knew it would suit her well and I would not be the subject of too many complaints on her behalf. For myself, I also chose a mid-thigh sleeveless sweetheart dress that exploded in multiple colors and was embellished with a multicolored beaded belt under the bust line. I opted not to look for shoes, as I knew off the top of my head that both of us would have a perfect pair of heels that complemented the outfits, currently located in our closets. So with clothes prepped, I contacted Rose to complete the next step in my scheme. I called the number I had for her and was lucky enough that she answered within a few rings. Plans were made and solidified, sealing an agreement to meet Friday night at my apartment where we would then go have a night out on the town. The next stage of my scheme was to get Bella to agree- ugh, I was doomed.

"_Bella_," I knew I was acting relatively childish, but she was putting kinks in my plans, so I had to result to alternative methods, in this instance whining and groveling.  
>"Alice," her tone was firm with a hint of annoyance and as if speaking to a child, "I <em>told<em> you, you took me out two weeks ago on that…_disastrous_, evening and I told you then that I would _not_ be doing it again for a while! So, you can go out with Rose if you_ must_, but I am _NOT_ going with you, period, end of story, goodbye, the end." I harrumphed, she was not getting out of this, and to set the record _perfectly_ straight the last time was _not _as bad as she makes it sound, so okay this one guy was a little grabby and then another guy came to 'defend her honor' or something, which…sort of ended in a brawl…but hey! It wasn't _my_ fault! "Isabella Maria Swan, I do not ask much, but I asked nicely if you would come with us, don't make me force you!" She glared, which I returned not threatened by her kitten stares. Neither of us flinched, neither backing down. I was waiting for us to start circling the room in a 'mono-e-mono' kind of move. After a few more silent moments, she sighed in relent, her shoulders collapsed, "_Fine,"_ "Eek! And don't worry about shopping I have already got your dress!" I could see the instant relief in her eyes at that statement and was a bit smug and proud of myself.

Tonight was the night. Bella, Rose, and I would be meeting up here in my apartment at 8:45, having already eaten. I had spent the afternoon and evening helping Bella get ready, and dressing and primping myself for the night ahead.

At 8:48, a knock at the door was heard, which I opened to find Rose standing there in a gorgeous cocktail dress of her own. The dress was a black fitted dress, with a sweetheart neckline, criss-cross pleated rouching, and white polka-dots in certain areas of the dress. The dress hugged and accentuated elegantly Rose's curves. I let her in and called to Bella. I left Bella's hair down, creating large curls that bounced around her small frame. Rose's hair sat atop her head with the appearance of just being thrown up, but knew otherwise. My own hair was styled, giving lift to the ends so that it flared out to the side. I grabbed my yellow clutch and led the two girls out into the hall.

Conversation flowed amongst the three of us. We seemed suited well together, as if we had been friends for years, rather than having only known each other for a few months. I crossed the apartment lobby to the door to the garage. To an outsider we appeared like great friends, gossiping and laughing with each other. This was music to my ears, one for who had not heard a whole lot of laughter in my life time.

I drove my Porsche 911 Turbo- yellow-, which Rose gushed over (apparently she had a secret thing for cars- who knew) to a club I knew of down the road. I parked in an available slot and exited the vehicle with grace. Bella managed to exit the vehicle from the backseat with more grace than I knew she possessed. To say I was shocked and proud was an understatement. Rose led us to the front entrance where she flashed something to the bouncer and proceeded right on past him. Bella and I followed with confidence. Once inside I asked what she had shown the guard, she simply stated that she knew the owner of the club, who gave her a free pass to enter whenever. Rose took our drink orders and left Bella and I to find a table.  
>"Ahem" a throat cleared behind me. I spun in a circle to find a tall, curly dark headed beauty behind me, "You ladies must be with Rosie," this colossal man stated. I could only nod. He gestured to follow in behind and led us upstairs to a more secluded section of the club. Comfortable chairs and couches littered the room, a few of which were already occupied. "Have a seat ladies, I'm Emmett by the way, a friend of Rose's brother and co- owner of the club." <em>Ah,<em> I thought, the puzzle pieces were starting to click into place. No sooner had Emmett spoken Rose's name than did she appear with two glasses in hand and a man in tow with the other. This guy was much smaller than Emmett, although not the least bit scrawny. His hair was a unique combination of brownish red and blonde I had ever seen. His smile was dazzling, but the moment he was introduced to Bella, his eyes glazed over and he was lost to the world, but in his defense, Bella was not much better. I smiled, amused at the situation, as were Emmett and Rose, who rolled her eyes as well. "Hey!" she yelled, startling the two back to earth. "Edward, can you give Bella her drink now? Or were you planning on holding it all night?" Bella blushed profusely and accepted the drink offered to her, and with that the two were once again absorbed into their own world. This time I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the other two. With drink in hand we began conversing, talking about the club, the dancers, our jobs, favorite music and what have you. At some point Bella and Edward joined the conversation, but not until after a lengthy conversation amongst themselves.

It wasn't until later that Emmett announced that he had to return to the bar and relieve Jasper. Bella and Edward took that time to depart to the dance floor, no matter the protests coming from Bella. But with a smile on her face, she joined the copper haired man. Rose and I watched as the two danced, rather awkwardly, but we could tell that despite Bella's poor coordination, the two were having fun and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly a tall, blonde haired beauty reached the top of the stairs. It wasn't until he turned just so, catching the light in his eyes did I notice that it was _him._ I was stunned; he was even more gorgeous in person, than in my vision.

Rose introduced the two of us, where he gave me a light-hearted smile and a southern drawl 'hello'. Rosalie departed to go and chat with Emmett. I would have noticed the potential bud of a relationship between those two, had I not been completely under the spell of one Jasper Whitlock.

Two years later found Jasper and I inseparable. We learned so much about the other that night and continued to be fascinated by each others lives and each other. I learned that Jasper at the time had been in school studying history, while also planning on going into the military. He was set to be part of the Army, in which he wanted to be apart of the Cavalry. I also learned that Jasper, while in school had helped Emmett, whose degree was in small business, open up this club. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all worked as bartenders of the club, Edward having actually been hired to work. The three had become friends rather quickly, sharing almost a similar story as that of Rose, Bella, and I. In turn, Jasper learned, as much as I was willing to share at the time, about me.

Jasper and I quickly started dating and then less than ten months later we were sharing my apartment. Rose and Emmett were also in a serious relationship, so much so that Emmett proposed less than ten months after they began dating. Bella and Edward, who moved in across the hall with Bella, shortly after Jasper moved in with me, were moving along well in their relationship. The six of us were an odd group, but were hard pressed to be separated or want to be separated. We were making memories, sharing laughs, and growing in our love.

The visions of so long ago was still circulating in the back of my mind and would occasionally surface in my dreams, but for once I didn't doubt the vision, for I had Jasper, who knew me and accepted every aspect of me- including the visions, which he found fascinating. I eventually told the others of the group, which accepted with no problems as well. I finally found people that would accept me for who I was with no complaints- well accept when I told them thank you for a gift they were trying to surprise me with or in Emmett's case trying to win a bet and lost claiming I cheated. But even still, the little dark headed girl with brilliant blue eyes would enter my thoughts and cause me to dampen in spirit. I _so_ wanted that child, but was not sure of when she would come. So all I had now was to wait and pray that it came to fruition.

_**Three years after that**_

I pulled the car in the garage, after arriving home from Bella's where we spent the afternoon decorating the future twin's bedroom. Bella was four months along, but looked further, due to the growth of _two_ children in her womb. Edward was ecstatic and rather protective when it came to Bella and the children and so we had to have Emmett take him out so we could peacefully decorate and paint with out interruption. We took extra precautions and made sure she was seated when able, mask on when painting, with fans and windows open and blowing to allow fresh air. It was hard on all of us when Rose lost her first child in a miscarriage and with every baby since we were all very careful in what went about. Emmett and Rose were now on their third child, having been able to conceive relatively quickly after the first. Edward and Bella already had one beautiful boy, who was overjoyed at the idea of being a big brother. He just celebrated his second birthday and was quickly becoming a very intelligent child. Anthony, blushed like his mother, had gorgeous green eyes like his father, and had mixed hair of mother and father- copper curls atop his pale head. Casity, Emmett and Rose's oldest was the spitting image of her mother, but with her father's tendency to cause trouble. This was balanced out by their second child Raché (Ra-kay), who was her father in appearance, but her mother in personality. Thomas, however, was unique. Almost a perfect blending of the two, for no one could fully pin point who he favored more. Dark blonde curls, wide cheeks with the cutest dimples, and a blended personality, he was only three months, but he was quickly becoming his own person.

I opened the front door of Jasper and mine's home. I didn't need to call out to anyone as my own beautiful daughter was seated on the floor with toys surrounding her. At my entrance she looked up, startled, but suddenly ecstatic of my apparent return. My daughter was in her favorite sun dress and flats. When she ran to me, I took in the seen with an apparent sense of déjà-vu. Lexi ran into my open arms with a radiant joy upon her face. I lifted her into my arms, her weight not a blip on my radar. Her features turned curious at my apparent lack of excitement to see her when a chuckle from the side caught my attention. There sat Jasper just as I had seen him all those years ago, just as beautiful as before. "Mommy, what's wrong?" my beautiful three year old asked her features confused and smushed together on her face, creating a rather adorable pout of befuddlement.I chuckled quietly at her face and answered her question, "This is the vision I had so many years ago. Of my daughter_" _I brushed my nose against hers just as I had done in the vision _"_Of my husband_," _I turned to face Jasper, whom I had told about this vision long ago and understood what was happening, his eyes loving and gentle_ "Of my home."_


End file.
